This project is an empirical investigation of successful cases of citizen representation on the boards of Community Mental Health Centers in order to assist CMHCs and NIMH to implement PL 94-63 provisions regarding citizen representation. Through a survey of CMHCs and comparative case studies, successful approaches to successful representation are identified and the factors explaining success in various circumstances are analyzed. Dissemination of knowledge gained in this project will occur through the preparation of: (1) a research report explicating correlates of successful consumer representation; (2) a report outlining program issues for NIMH; (3) instructional media for CMHCs; (4) detailed case studies of various models of representation for use by agencies and NIMH; (5) workshops for practitioners. This is a collaborative project between the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee and NIMH geared to policy needs of NIHM.